Fuu
Fuu is a Final Fantasy character present in Kingdom Hearts II. She is based on the character Fujin from ''Final Fantasy VIII'' and like Seifer and Rai, originated from Final Fantasy VIII. While not much about her is given, she apparently has a strong loyalty to Seifer. Together with Rai, she is a member of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" which Seifer formed and leads, based on their so-called Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Like this original group, they are more of a posse of bullies than an actual enforcement group. Similar to her role in Final Fantasy VIII, Fuu speaks in single words or short phrases (e.g. "Instant annihilation") but the text is never rendered in all caps, unlike the case of the original Fujin in the English translation of Final Fantasy VIII. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VIII One of Seifer's followers. She never says a word more than she has to, leading to some very unusual "one-worders." Fuu has Seifer's complete trust, and sees her mission in life as making herself useful to him. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Fuu works alongside Rai, as part of Seifer's Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. In the digital simulated Twilight Town, Fuu appears with Seifer's gang and accuses Roxas and his friends of being thieves. Soon after Seifer challenges Roxas to a match and loses, she along with Rai tries to cover up his loss. If Roxas loses,she is the one who took the camera of Seifer's victory. Appearance Fuu dresses somewhat similarly as she does in Final Fantasy VIII, though slightly more "tropical" (she wears a sleeveless jacket and Capri pants). Fuu's jacket is blue and quite similar to the one worn by Isa, albeit Isa's has sleeves. Her pants have irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair is roughly jaw-length and light steel blue, while her eyes appear to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye is not patched as in her original appearance, but simply covered by long fringes of hair. She wears shoes of the same color as her hair that somewhat resemble Crocs. Origin Fuu originally called Fujin, is from Final Fantasy VIII as a boss. She is always with Raijin, also known as Rai. In Kingdom Hearts II, she takes a younger appearance than she does in Final Fantasy VIII. In her original game, she wears an eyepatch on her left eye, a long sleeved shirt accompanied by some black pants and black boots. Personality She has a silent and stoic personality, as evident by her simple and efficient mode of speech. Out of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" members, she seems to be the most loyal to Seifer. Trivia *In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II, Fuu is voiced by Rio Natsuki, who also did Lulu in Final Fantasy X and Lucrecia Crescent in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Coincidentally, her partner Rai shares the same voice actor as Wakka, Lulu's eventual husband and his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. *Like Rai, Fuu is seen in her battle stance during several boss fights against her and Raijin in Final Fantasy VIII when several Nobodies attack the Virtual Twilight Town, despite not possessing any weapon. See also *Card:Fuu fr:Fuu de:Fuu Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Twilight Town Category:Neutral characters Category:Somebody